


Salty seas but sweet kisses

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Colours, Jaeno, M/M, Mermen AU, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, all of nct will probably not be mentioned but idk yet, colours again, hanta, johnten, markchan, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nomin, probably wont be updatet often, tenny, yusol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno's towns are enemies, but Jaemin and Jeno love each other.





	Salty seas but sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been on a break for a while because i lost around 5k words of this story and im sad that i almost have to start from the beginning. but ill try to get back to it
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) follow me there and scream at me to finish this fic

The colours were Jaemin's favourite. The colours of the sky. The way they could change all the time. The way they were different from the deep darkness of the ocean. He often used his time on the top of the water. Watching the sky. His tail far into the water. His shoulders seeing the light of day. His wet hair sticking to his forehead.

"Jaemin." He didn't need to look to see who it was. He already knew. It was his best friend. It was Donghyuck.

"Hey." Jaemin could see Donghyuck's orange tail moving in the water. He liked Donghyuck's tale. It was thin and long. The colour shining in the light. His fin was big and beautiful. He looked at his own. The vibrant green colour screaming. The scales all individually having more colour than any other tail he had ever seen. His tail was even thinner than Donghyuck's. It was longer too. Jaemin wasn't the longest in the Storm Sisters and Brothers, but still. He was taller than some other merpeople. His fin a softer green than the rest. Moving with the stream when he was still.

"You up here again?" Jaemin let out a sharp breath.

"I'm here every day Donghyuck. You know that." He didn't answer. Only swimming up to Jaemin. Leaning on the same stone as him. The stone that took the ship laying on the bottom of the sea many years ago. The stone that made Jaemin curious enough to swim up.

"We're going to a gathering of the youngsters. You want to go?" Jaemin sighed. He knew he wasn't allowed to go. If somebody from the blue light showed up his family would kill him.

"You know I can't." It was Donghyuck's time to sigh. Jaemin always felt bad about the rivalry between the blue light and the storm sisters and brothers, but he didn't have a choice. The rivalry had lasted longer than he or his family had lived. It was part of them.

"Just this once. Please." Donghyuck hugged Jaemin over the shoulders. Pleading him to go. He really wanted to, but he didn't know how to get away with it.

"How?" He tried to look Donghyuck in the face. Only seeing part of him.

"We say no blue light kids were there. None of the elders are there anyway." He thought about for a minute. Thinking about his own family back home. His mum, his father, his brothers. The difference between the Storm Sisters and brothers and the rest is only one thing. They call everybody family. They weren't that many anyway.

"Okay," Donghyuck shrieked in happiness. "Only if Yuta never finds out. He would kill me." He didn't get an answer of Donghyuck before being pushed into the water. Deeper and deeper. Seeing less and less of the beautiful sky.

The next hour following were Jaemin being nervous, and Donghyuck excited. He had never met any of the other kids except Donghyuck. It was as if he didn't exist outside of his own family and Donghyuck.

The first colours he saw was yellow and dark purple. He tried to guess which one of the clans they were from, but couldn't. One was loud and swam around the other while talking. While the other only swam straight forward. Already having eye-contact with Jaemin. His heart gave a hard thump.

"Hey guys." Donghyuck swam up to them. Pulling Jaemin after him. "This is Jaemin. He's from the Storm Sisters." Jaemin groaned.

"And brothers." Donghyuck made a noise at him. Turning to the strangers again.

"Hi Jaemin. I'm Renjun and this is Chenle. We're from the Sky Nation." It wasn't weird Jaemin couldn't guess where they were from. The Sky Nation were always different. Rumour had it they originally came from the sky. Accidentally falling into the water.

"Hi." His voice was low and timid, but the two strangers smiled at him anyway. Making him feel safer.

The next colour he saw was pink. It was a light type of pink. He could see the way Donghyuck smiled a little. He had heard something about a pink tailed boy. Mark, was it?

"Hey Mark." Yes, Mark. Said boy waved at them. Swimming a little faster. His tail was long, but still shorter than Jaemin's. He felt proud he was still tallest.

"Who's this?" Mark looked him up and down. Jaemin could see his tail shining in Mark's eyes. His tail was really vibrant compared to the rest. At home his three closest friends had boring tails. Ten was black, Johnny white and Yuta grey, while he was a vibrant green. Making him stand out.

"This is Jaemin." Mark's mouth made a 'O' shape.

"So, this the Jaemin." He swam closer to him. Then around him. Looking at every detail of him.

"Your tail is really long." Mark swam close to Jaemin. Their heads right beside each other. Marks tail ending were Jaemin's fin started.

"Thank you." Jaemin never knew what to answer when people told him his tail was long. It was as if they were pointing out the obvious, but his brother Johnny had told him long tails are often wanted by merpeople. At the time he had only thought Johnny was bosting with his long tail. Reaching far longer than Jaemin.

Just as Mark was going to say something else a face popped up close to him. It was as if he came out of nowhere. His gold tail glimmering even deep under water. His eyes matching. A prince. Jaemin wasn't really jealous of his as he himself would have been a prince hadn't his dad gone of the throne to marry his mum.

"Jaemin right?" Jaemin nodded. "I'm Jisung. The youngest." Jaemin almost didn't believe him. His tail was longer than Jaemin's. Not by much, but still a little.

"Jeno and I were swimming together, but I went ahead. He will be so shocked to see a Storm Sister." It was as if Jisung didn't have a filter. He said exactly what he thought.

"Is Jeno... a Blue Light?" Jaemin's tail shook a little. His hands did too. He looked at Donghyuck. Feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Jaemin. Jeno is just as nice as us." As if Renjun was able to conjure Jeno out of anywhere he was there.Right in front of Jaemin. His fangs showing. He was testing Jaemin.

He had trained his entire life to stay as far away from Blue Light as possible and here he was a meter away from one. He tried to stop his hands from making the force field around him, but he couldn't help it. He was able to stop the ball that was about to be thrown at Jeno. He had to be nice.

"I thought only royals had magic." Mark looked at the clear shield around Jaemin. Seeing it disappear slowly. Sensing Jeno wasn't going to attack. Jaemin looked Jeno over. He liked the teal colour of his tail and his eyes.

"That's what you learn for being from the sunshine family." Jisung snickered. Not taking his eyes of Jaemin's magic.

"Shut up Igniter." For the first time Jaemin smiled. It was small, but all the boys noticed it.

"Ah so he can smile." Chenle swam up to his face. Touching his cheeks. Making him feel even more shy.

"How can you do magic?" Jaemin swam a little backwards as Jeno closed in on him. Storm Sisters and Brothers are known for having trouble learning magic. Being better at tricking the mind.

"I was born with it." He built up all the courage in him. Looking up at the boy in front of him. Jeno had a small smile on his magnificent lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well, welcome to the friend group Jaemin." Jeno stretched out his hand. Wanting Jaemin to shake it, and he did. He was terrified Jeno would hurt him, but he put it to the back of his mind. Wanting Jeno to see him as strong.

The rest of the night was spent swimming against each other. Jaemin and Jisung fighting about whose tail shone the most. Jaemin and Jeno trying to do each other's tricks.

Jaemin even tried to become invincible like the Blue Lighters do. He almost had it. Jeno had clapped for him. Saying they could try again next time. Jeno tried to make storm on the spot. Only small one, but he didn't even get close. Storm making was something you had to be born with. You had to learn it from birth.

Chenle and Renjun showed the guys their secret marks. The marks that showed they were from the Sky Nation. It was a blue crown under one of their scales. Donghyuck and Mark showed their dance. It was funny, but beautiful.

When the other boys were busy Jeno and Jaemin spoke for a bit. Not about anything very special, but about their homes. Jeno said Blue Light was mostly blue. Which Jaemin expected. The opposite of Jaemin's boring none coloured town. The Storm Sister and Brothers were almost always in the black and white spectra. Their houses showing just that.

"Jaemin let's be friends." Jaemin had nodded at Jeno's words before he had even realised what they meant. He was going to break the rules of his people for a boy he just met, and he was happy about it.


End file.
